Open Wounds
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A hostage situation goes horribly wrong for one member of the team. When they are finally set free, they will be left with nothing but open wounds.


Open Wounds

It was a fairly nice day in New York City when one of the worst hostage situations unfolded. Detective Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Fin Tutuola were only a few of the people involved. Captain Cragen and Dr. George Huang were also there. This is their story of one frightful day in September.

"What do you have on the perp?" Cragen barked at Huang.

Huang looked at him. "Your perp is highly intelligent…" Huang began.

"No duh…" Elliot muttered.

Huang looked at him with a menacing stare. "I wasn't finished." Huang said.

"Well hurry up and finish so we can find something that will actually help us." Elliot said bitterly.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, let's take a walk." Olivia said.

Elliot got up. He followed Olivia outside. He punched his fist into the wall outside. "Damn!" Elliot muttered.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. "What?" Olivia said gently.

Elliot ground his teeth together in anger. "This guy has raped over twenty girls that are only six years old!" Elliot said. "And we still haven't caught him!"

"We will." Olivia said softly.

"Not soon enough." Elliot said sulkily.

John raced out into the hall. "I've got a lead!" John shouted before racing back into the room.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "See?" Olivia said calmly.

Elliot paid no attention to her and ran after John. Olivia followed them. "CSU found a speck of blood with DNA on it on one of the girls. It's male and probably our killer's. It's running through CODIS now." John said grinning.

"Finally we find a lead." Fin said shaking his head.

Olivia smiled, but her smile disappeared. She sat down rubbing her forehead. "What's wrong Olivia?" Elliot asked his anger disappearing and being replaced by worry.

"I don't feel well." Olivia muttered.

"Why don't you go to the crib and take a few hours rest? You have hardly eaten and barely slept. If you're still feeling ill, you can go home." Cragen said firmly, but gently.

Olivia nodded and began to walk slowly out of the squad room. That's when it all began. At least a dozen men with masks ran into the squad room. Everyone reached for their guns, but weren't quick enough. One of the men grabbed Olivia and held a gun to her head. "Don't shoot or I shoot her." The man holding Olivia growled.

The rest of the men took the guns from everyone. They shoved everyone into the crib. One of the men blew Olivia a kiss. "Nighty night sweetie," He said.

"Go to hell," Olivia spit back.

"Oooo!" The man said grinning. "Feisty!"

"Tie them up." One of the men ordered.

Elliot fought the man attempting to tie him up. "Stabler! Stop moving or else I will personally kill your four little kids!" The man shouted at him.

Elliot stopped struggling. Eventually everyone was tied. "You're probably wondering why I'm holding you hostage. You'll find out soon enough. You're probably wondering how we got everyone out. We showed them our guns and told them we didn't want them. That's true. We only want to kill you. Any questions?" One of the men said calmly.

No one said a word. "Good. Now for our first act. Each one of my men will have a chance to…enjoy little Olivia here." The man said smiling.

They all took off their masks. "We're showing you are faces because you won't make it out alive." The man said laughing lightly.

"You get the first turn." The man said to another man standing next to him. "You three, hold her down."

They tied Olivia to one of the beds. She struggled. Elliot was screaming at the men. John was praying. Fin was also shouting. Huang was attempting to reason with them while Cragen was trying to comfort Olivia. The man tore off Olivia's shirt and then her pants. He then took off his pants. Olivia never cried or screamed. The man slapped her. "Come on bitch! Scream!" The man said angrily.

"I've said it before, go…to…hell." Olivia said angrily.

The man tried to kiss her, but she bit his nose. He started bleeding. "Damn! She bit me! She bit me!" The man said jumping off of her and holding his nose.

"Get it together! She's just a girl!" The man said who it was now obvious was the boss.

Several other men raped Olivia, but each time she didn't cry or scream. The boss pushed them all out of his way. "I'll show you how it's done!" The boss said angrily.

When he raped her, Olivia let out a small cry. She began to have tears streaming down her face. "Please stop…" Olivia begged. "Please…"

After ten minutes, the boss stopped. He redressed. All the men untied the team and left the room. They locked the room. Olivia laid on the bed sobbing. She had been raped over 12 times. Elliot raced to her side. "Olivia!" Elliot said.

Olivia didn't respond. She just kept sobbing. Elliot handed her her jeans which weren't ripped, but her shirt was. He gave her his sweatshirt. Olivia put them on. "Olivia," Elliot said gently.

"Please don't talk to me Elliot." Olivia said.

Olivia walked shakily to a corner where she began to throw up. Elliot exchanged glances with Fin, John, Cragen and Huang. Olivia sank down to the floor where she sat against the wall. She remained far away from Fin, John, Cragen, Huang and Elliot. "She's been gang raped in front of her coworkers. She's probably scared and embarrassed." Huang whispered to the others. "Who can blame her?"

Olivia didn't stop crying until ten minutes later. She stood up angrily. "I'm not taking this crap." Olivia said. "I'm going to kill them."

Huang walked over to Olivia. "Olivia, why do you want to kill them?" Huang asked gently.

"You know why! I was raped in front of all of you. How can I ever face my job again? I'll have to quit SVU and move away. They ruined my life." Olivia said angrily.

"Like your mother?" Huang asked.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted.

Olivia suddenly looked startled. She turned away from him. "I don't want to talk." Olivia said.

"You don't have to." Huang said.

Olivia sat down in the corner farthest away from the others and gradually fell asleep. Huang sat down with the others. "What do we do?" John asked quietly.

"Why don't we try to kick their sorry butts?" Fin suggested. "They're going to pay."

Cragen shook his head. "There are too many of them. They are all armed with weapons. If we try to attack them, then we'll be seeing Melinda very soon." Cragen said.

Elliot punched his fist into the wall for the second time. "Damn! Damn!" Elliot hissed.

Huang watched Elliot carefully. Elliot began pacing the room. "I'll kill them." Elliot said. "I swear…"

No one tried to reason with Elliot because they all felt the same way. One of the men walked back in. Elliot jumped up and charged him. "Stop! Stop!" The man cried. "LAPD! LAPD!"

Elliot didn't stop punching him. The man was now bleeding heavily. "LAPD! I'm here undercover! I didn't know this was going to happen! I can help you!" The man said as Elliot kept hitting him.

It was Olivia that had pulled Elliot off of the man. "God! Josh, are you alright?" Olivia asked kneeling down to the man who was bleeding.

Josh smiled revealing several missing teeth. "Yeah, you have a good partner." Josh said standing up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Let me get something to stop the bleeding." Olivia said rushing to get a blanket.

Josh stopped her. "Olivia, I'm fine. Please don't help me. I'm deep undercover." Josh said.

"Tell me everything." Olivia said.

Cragen was watching Olivia and Josh with interest. It was obvious they had met before. "In LA, there was this huge gang that went around raping women. I got into the gang and I've been undercover for about ten months now. We're getting close to catching these guys. All of a sudden, they come up here to New York. I was surprised and forced to go with them. Apparently they move around to different cities. Anyway, I had no idea they would come here to SVU. I think one of them has a rap sheet because someone here caught them. I don't remember." Josh said.

Olivia nodded. "Can you help us?" Olivia asked.

Josh looked deep into her eyes. "No. I can't risk blowing my cover. Olivia, I'm sorry about what happened. I told them I didn't want a part of it. They let me sit out, but it's you…" Josh muttered.

Olivia started to circle Josh. "You haven't changed." Olivia said angrily.

"You haven't either." Josh noted.

"You would just let us die here. Now I remember why I forgot you." Olivia said.

"Look, I'll do what I can, but I'm not risking the case." Josh said. "It's my call."

Olivia snorted. "Obviously. Only you would let fellow detectives suffer and die for a case." Olivia said.

"Whatever Olivia. Here's a cell phone. Call 911." Josh said walking out the door.

Josh had given her a cell phone. "Who was he?" Fin asked.

"Ex-partner and ex-boyfriend and still a jerk." Olivia said shortly dialing 911.

"Does it strike you as odd that we're the police and yet we're calling the police?" John asked.

"Not really." Fin said.

"Hello? This is Olivia Benson, NY SVU. We've been taken hostage. Elliot Stabler, Cragen, George Huang, John Munch and Fin Tutuola are here with me." Olivia said calmly. "We're in the crib. There are about a dozen men. Thank you."

Olivia hung up. "What happened?" Cragen asked.

"They knew about the hostage situation. Now they know where we are and how many men there are so they plan on sending SWAT in soon." Olivia reported.

"This has been one crazy day." Fin said.

"And it's not over yet." Elliot said.

John looked at the window. "Have you ever noticed every single window in SVU is barred?" John asked.

"No, but thank you for enlightening us." Fin said sarcastically.

Everyone was silent again. "I hate silence." John said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Elliot asked bitterly.

John nodded. "Oh yes! I do 'shut up' sometimes, but not often." John said.

Elliot sighed. There was a blast of gunfire. A SWAT member ran in. He motioned that it was clear. Olivia walked out and saw many of the men dead on the floor and some were in handcuffs. Olivia stopped. She looked into the open eyes of one of the dead men. It was Josh. "Oh my god. It's Josh. He's LAPD." Olivia said to one of the SWAT members.

"Really? He actually opened fire on us." The SWAT member said.

Olivia looked right into his face. "I guess some people do change." Olivia muttered.

Elliot steered her away from the squad room. Olivia fell to the ground in tears. Elliot kneeled by her comforting her. A paramedic walked over to them. "Hi my name is Cindy. Is she alright?" Cindy said calmly.

"She was gang raped." Elliot said.

Cindy nodded. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you to the hospital." Cindy said helping Olivia up. "What's your name?"

"Olivia Benson," Olivia said quietly.

With that, Olivia disappeared out of Elliot's sight with Cindy's help. "Why did this happen?" Elliot whispered to Cragen who was standing behind him.

Cragen shook his head. "I don't know Elliot." Cragen said deeply.

Fin and John walked over to Cragen and Elliot. Huang joined them. "The paramedics want us to go to the hospital for the minor lacerations on our wrists." Huang told them.

"Lacerations are just open wounds. They'll heal eventually, but what Olivia went through…" Elliot said shaking his head.

Huang, Fin, John and Cragen didn't say a word. They just stared down the hall.

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU

A/N- This is my first SVU fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
